kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-23
Summary In Kalibloom at the Temple of Earth, several people yell at Siera (the Priest of Earth) that suras are descending from the sky in droves but the turrets are not working. Siera, with his hand on the barrier stone, yells back that he has no idea why. Chandra suddenly appears before him and takes over the barrier, changing the stone's attribute to Darkness. He thinks to himself that it is better to defend the barrier than look for that rakshasa, but the Temple of Chaos (outside the Earth barrier) is still undefended. He then wonders why the turrets still will not work, since the Tarakas should not be able to block them. Teo asks Elwin what she is talking about, and she replies that this is about the item called the Eye of Perishment. Maruna asks Elwin (in sura speech) if that is the name in the human realm for the Pledge Token. She thinks to herself that this guy could be lying about helping them, and if things go bad then it becomes Teo's responsibility... Her thoughts are interrupted by the arrival of Kaz, who shouts that he knows about the item. Maruna is surprised that someone other than the priest has read about the item, contrary to what Elwin said earlier. She tries to play dumb, but Kaz begins to explain that it is an item that makes a sura develop. Elwin is frustrated with Kaz for being unable to read the situation. Maruna accuses her of lying to him, and as she protests, a Taraka sura attempts to attack Maruna, who smacks it out of the way. Parr and Teo go on the offensive to protect Elwin and Kaz. Maruna tells Elwin not to dawdle in this situation, so she explains that anyone with the right attributes will activate the barrier, regardless of whether they are the priest or just a priest candidate, so even in restricted areas, the priest candidate is recognized as equal to the priest. Maruna decides that it would be easier to get Kaz to tell him how to use the item, but Elwin continues to resist. Kaz then blurts out that he will tell Maruna all about it if he frees Elwin, who is mentally screaming at Kaz for being an idiot. Agni uses a fire transcendental to attack as many Tarakas as he can before they can open their eyes, but feels that he is not quick enough because of the Chaos barrier's interference. Suddenly, three blue-white beams instantly vaporize three flying suras. Agni looks down at Gandharva, who now looks older again and with long blue hair; his hand is now smoking and missing three fingers, and he tells the fire god that he will help him fight. 3-023 hush all of you.png 3-023 blog2.png 3-023 omg.png 3-023 triple Nils.png Currygom's comment Shooting fingers! Afterword Gold trees In Season 2, the Temple of Earth was roughly drawn in silhouette, but now it looks more proper. In Episode 3-22, the Eloth Magicians Guild was added, so those who didn't see it should check it out. Innocently happy guy This guy tries to lighten the mood like he did in Season 1, with gags randomly thrown in. But the problem is that nobody around him seems to be in a joking mood... The cat (or whatever it is, it's not really clear) is so big. It looks similar to how it did in Season 1, but... There's a limit to how young you can look. Siera was considered very young-looking for a pure-blood... but seven years later he is now... like this... Did his previously-delayed aging hit him all at once? Fire Assimilation is a similar skill to this. Fire Assimilation was introduced for the first time in the Best Challenge League, but I hadn't had the opportunity to draw it in a fight in the webtoon so far. So I'm showing you this basic skill instead. I love everyone who continues to cheer me on~ Notes * Questions raised in this episode: ** Why are the turrets not working? ** Is Kaz only pretending to be oblivious to the situation? Does he know something? ** Why does Gandharva suddenly look a bit older? References